


Feelings of Guilt

by lasairfhiona



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip is feeling guilty<br/>based on the Episode "Cogenitor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings of Guilt

He knew Captain Archer was angry at him and as much as it pained him to admit, he understood why. Now that he had some time away from the situation he too knew what he'd done was wrong. He never should have interfered but at the time he thought he was doing right by the congenitor. 

More than the anger and disappointment Trip felt coming from Captain Archer, it was the fact the congenitor killed itself that gnawed at him. 'His fault,' those words kept running through his mind to the point he couldn't look at himself in the mirror.


End file.
